


No Promises

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [50]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: After Nikki overdoses, you try to convince him to quit the drugs.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	No Promises

Hearing about your boyfriend's death on the radio was the last thing you expected when you went to your parents' house during the holidays. You've just arrived when the man on the radio announces that Nikki Sixx has overdosed on heroin. You know he often takes it too far when it comes to drugs, but you didn't think he would  _ die _ . As much as you want to drive back to Los Angeles to see him, your family wouldn't be impressed if you dropped them for their least favorite almost-son-in-law.

Nonetheless, you call Tommy later that day, hoping he knows more since he's with Nikki most of the time. You're relieved when he says he made it, but you're concerned again when the drummer tells you he wasn't even bothered by it and went home, shooting up another dose.

On December 26, you immediately go back to the apartment you share with Nikki. "Do you even know how shocked I was when I got the news?" you yell as you spot him lying on the couch, a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand.

"Sorry," he mumbles, turning his head to glance at you.

You look at him in disbelief. "Seriously? That's all you have to say? You could have fucking died!"

"I don't know what you want me to say!" he snaps, the frustration in his voice becoming more evident with every word. "I know you secretly wanna leave me because I'm a fucking addict, but I- I can't do anything about it!"

You sigh, tears building up in your eyes. "I'm just so scared you'll overdose again and this time you won't get out of there alive. I know it's hard to live a day without this shit, but you need to at least try to do less drugs."

Nikki nods and you grab his hand, looking into his eyes. "Please do it for me?"

"I can't promise you anything. But I'll try."


End file.
